jkraffandomcom-20200214-history
CV:Talk:The Casual Vacancy Wiki
This is an historical page, preserved from the The Casual Vacancy Wiki. What should this wiki look like? I've begun by setting the page colours to white text on a black background, as this is the easiest kind of scheme to read by transmitted light, such as reading stuff on a computer monitor. (If reading by reflected light, dark text on a light background is easier to read). However, it may be a bit too high contrast to be easily readable. (One problem with the Theme Designer tool available to admmins is that whereas one is allowed to change the blue link colour, one is not allowed to change the red link colour, so any background colour chosen has to be one against which the existing redlinks are easily readable. It took a few tweaks of the background to get this right. Perhaps someone could tell me how to edit the wiki's global CSS to change the redlink colour?) Another change needed is that, if we are to have a background graphic, it needs to be a better one than the present temporary one, which (as you can probably tell) was knocked up in a few minutes. Maybe one of you can design one and upload it. Any ideas any of you have, post them here. -- RobertATfm (talk) 03:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :I've now changed the colours to black text on an "#a0a0a0" background (the text colour is automatically chosen by the Wikia Theme Designer, as black or white (whichever is more readable against the current background), in the manner of the old Spectrum computer), and blue (#0000ff) links. This looks to me to be easier on the eyes, while still having readable redlinks (which the scheme originally didn't have). Still room for improvement however. -- RobertATfm (talk) 03:37, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :I've changed the background again, to beige, which seems to be the most readable so far. I've also turned off the background; better none than a crap one. -- RobertATfm (talk) 04:14, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::The general colors seem reasonable for now. As for a background image - I'd recommend something similar to the ''Winnie the Pooh'' Wiki - how about making an image that has the cover of the book The Casual Vacancy appearing on the center left? Oh, as for the problem with not seeing the favicon, try hitting shift or control while hitting refresh on your browser, or if that fails, try clearing your cache. ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Anyone who wants to see a really hideous colour scheme, look at the Info for Fantage Wiki. As one can probably tell just by looking at it, it was designed by a ten-year-old girl (whose account has now been blocked — Wikia users must be 13 or older). You won't need sunglasses, but you might need anti-nausea pills. I may have the design sense of R2-D2, but at least this wiki isn't that bad — I hope. — RobertATfm (talk) 05:57, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- I've now implemented PerryPeverell's gorgeous background graphic. I've also, at Perry's suggestion, changed the text background to "blanchedalmond" (see my (sortable) list of the recognised HTML colour names); I think it blends well with the background, and I hope it isn't too bright (it has a gamma of 238, about 90%). — RobertATfm (talk) 00:08, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Idea for a Theme Hi, I just discovered this wiki and wanted to help you out by creating a design for this wiki. I wanted to represent the book as good as I could by using the colors used on the cover. I hope you guys like it. -- PerryPeverell 15:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Looks good, sort of a "sunset over Pagford" appearance. :) And with any luck it won't be as migraine-inducing as the bright red background I've seen (which is why I went at first for a brick-red, to get the look of the cover without being painful to look at for long). I'd like to see what the other admin thinks. :Also, it's good to have other people contributing! -- RobertATfm (talk) 19:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I am very fond of this look - I say go with it! ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:13, November 9, 2012 (UTC) New Look The new look is great, absolutely first class! I think we're really on the right track here now, now we just have to see about some promotion so people know where to come for Casual Vacancy info. I'll see what I can do over the next few days. ProfessorTofty (talk) 15:34, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :I've used the Wikia "promote" feature so that this wiki comes up in the collage on the Wikia Main Page (at random, but about once every 30–50 page loads by my estimation); I've also added this weiki to the (looooong) "wikis that need editors" thread on Community Central. Neither is very much, but they're a start. — RobertATfm (talk) 23:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I can try to design a welcome page. Just let me know what you want on it (news, trivia, etc.) -- PerryPeverell 16:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Talk pages